cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DylanTBest/Star Wars: Rebels -- My First Impression
So far I've seen a limited amount of episodes, but I decided I might as well share my thoughts so far. I'm not watching them in order, I just set my DVR to record it everytime its on since I have no where to binge the entire series in the correct order. The first episode I saw was Princess on Lothal, the second mid-season premiere. Since everyone I've talked about has constantly made it a point to express their hate for the series I went in with really low expectations. I'm not sure what the current general opinion on the series is here anymore, but I think it exceeded my expectations by a lot. I didn't watch The Clone Wars when it was airing and even now, I've only seen the episodes that peak my interest. So unlike most people, I wasn't really affected by the series ending and I don't really have a bias towards either series. Regarding the animation... *One of the most controversial things I've seen talked about is the animation style. I assume most people here don't like it because it's too cartoonish compared to The Clone Wars' art. I'm a little torn on it. *On one hand, I think the designs being based on the original Ralph McQuarrie concept art used during the making of A New Hope is really cool and does a nice job making the series feel like the original trilogy. *However, one of my favorite things about The Clone Wars is the settings didn't look so sterile, dull, and fake like they did in the prequel trilogy. The backgrounds in Rebels look way too much like a matte painting, in my opinion. *The animation is way better than what was seen in the early episodes of The Clone Wars, so its clear the animation has potential to look even better than The Clone Wars. The characters... *One thing I didn't like about The Clone Wars was the fact there wasn't really a definitive main cast of characters or overlying story arc, the fact it jumped between characters each episode felt more like "Jedi Adventure of the Week" than anything. I'm really glad they decided to focus on a set main cast, rather than have the spotlight on a new character each episode like The Clone Wars did. *At the very beginning of the series, the characters were one dimensional and I hated them. But as things go on I really started liking them. My favorite characters are probably Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb. *I never watched an episode of The Clone Wars starring the clones, but I really like Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe. The arc involving them might be my favorite episodes so far. From what I know about the characters from TCW, their reintroduction into Rebels has stayed true to the characters so far. *Speaking of Zeb... I think the latest Legends of Lasat episode was rushed. I respect it helped make Zeb an actual character rather than a "sardonic brute" archetype, but I feel something like that should have been an entire arc spanning through two or three episodes. The story... *Going back to the Legends of Lasat point, the series so far is way too episodic. I was happy with them having a cast of main characters because it would be a lot easier to tell story arcs spanning through three episodes or more; even the Clone Wars did this. But so far, most of the episodes are used to flesh out the characters and introduce new things rather than tell a story. *The first few episodes are terrible and way to cheesy, probably some of the worst stuff I've ever watched on television. I'm so glad they decided to abandon a few things they tried setting up, especially Sabine and Ezra's romance. I cringed during the "Do or do not, there is no try." scene in one of the earlier episodes. To sum it all up, Rebels is a decent series with a lot of potential and room to grow. By the next few seasons, or maybe even during the end of this one, Rebels can be greater than The Clone Wars in terms of quality. It's negative reception here is grossly exaggerating, I went in expecting the worst thing to happen to Star Wars in a while. I plan on making a blog about what I think after I've watched every released episode, and review the seasons of the Clone Wars. Until then, here I am. Category:Blog posts